Christmas Cheer
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Ganondorf is always a bit of a downer on Christmas, and Peach is tired of it.


**Okay, not my normal pairing… At all. I've recently come to like a new "pairing". It's not quite one, but at the same time it is. Totally a crack pairing though! xD Anyway, I just find them ridiculously cute so… Here you go cx.**

* * *

The lovely princess Peach sauntered through the many hallways of Smash Mansion, a smile on her face and candy canes in a basket to hand out to any Smasher she saw.

"Merry Christmas!" she'd say after handing someone a candy cane, quickly skipping off afterwards to wish holiday cheer upon someone else.

After maybe ten minutes tops, Peach finally had one candy cane left to give. She'd given every Smasher, even Bowser, a peppermint candy except for one man.

Ganondorf.

While everyone else celebrated the holidays and temporarily called a truce, Ganondorf did not have the Christmas spirit ever, and was usually quite the downer during the holidays. He bought no gifts, he took no gifts. He didn't wish anyone a happy holiday, he didn't eat Christmas dinner with everyone, he wouldn't even help decorate the tree!

He was a regular Scrooge.

It was like this every year, and Peach was having this no longer! Everyone, even a man as evil as Ganondorf, deserved a little happiness during Christmas. She stopped at his door, knocking three times and smiling sweetly.

The door opened a moment after, a dark figure looming over the princess, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked sarcastically.

The Mushroom Kingdom's heir thrust the candy cane upwards, the Gerudo king snarling in disgust.

"I'd rather be subjected to an eternity in hell."

The door slammed shut, Peach not exactly shocked at the giant's reaction. She'd get him in the spirit eventually!

* * *

Right before dinner started, Peach saved a huge plate for Ganondorf, who she knew would not be attending. A Santa hat was perfectly placed on her now curly blonde hair and she looked simply adorable with her red dress to match. How could Ganon say no to this?

Easy.

Once again, Peach was met with the closed door of Ganondorf's dorm, but she did not give up then. The princess was persistent with her efforts, and eventually she managed to wear the man down just a little. As Ganon opened the door to literally throw the princess down the hall, she floated by him, sitting on his couch and setting the plate on the coffee table.

He sighed, closing the door and sitting on the armchair. He had to respect her consistency.

"Ganondorf, why don't you celebrate Christmas? Are you Jewish?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

The king chuckled a bit, "No Princess, I am not."

"Then why don't you celebrate the holidays? Zelda said that Christmas is celebrated even in Hyrule and Gerudo Valley!"

"It is. I just don't celebrate it." He said dryly.

"But why?!" Peach exclaimed, so lost as to why someone would miss out on the most wonderful time of the year.

After getting no answer, Peach floated to Ganon, her arms crossed, "Ganondorf, answer me."

"Because I don't want to. That is why." He said, his eyes not meeting hers.

Peach's baby blue eyes rolled. She sat down on his large lap, "There's a real reason and I know it. And I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"If I tell you, do you promise to leave me the hell alone?"

"Mhm!" she agreed, her hat falling off from the incessant nodding.

Inside, Ganon's dark and cold heart melted at the sight of the innocent princess. Yes, he melted inside, feeling almost… Warm and fuzzy.

But how? He was a villain, a murderer, a cold-hearted beast!

Well, there was one reason that he was capable of feeling that way. And that reason was the woman sitting in his lap right now.

Yes, Ganondorf had taken a liking to the princess. A liking so strong, some would go as far as to say he…

Had a…

Crush on the princess.

And yes, he did have a crush on princess Peach. And why wouldn't he? She was nice, she could cook, she was generous, giving, beautiful…

And she accepted him for who he was. She didn't hold any type of grudge against him for being a villain. She was still friendly, no matter what.

"Ganon," Peach's voice rang, breaking him out of his thoughts, "you're supposed to be telling me why you don't celebrate Christmas."

"I don't celebrate it because I have no one to spend it with."

"What on earth do you mean? There are plenty of people here-"

"No one that accepts me. No one in a romantic away. No one that cares for me. I'd rather be alone than spend it with all of you, who put on a charade of niceness simply because it's the holidays."

"Well that's not true. That's not true at all. I don't care what you did back in Hyrule; I know you aren't the same man you were then. You don't bother anyone, especially Link and Zelda. I hardly think it's fair to even call you a villain, I mean, what wrong do you actually do? You may not want to say it, but you are actually a nice person. Remember when I needed the flour and I couldn't reach it? You helped me without hesitation."

"Princess, the only reason I am nice is because you make me that way."

Peach cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Ganon sighed. Might as well lay it all out on the table now, huh?

"Princess, I've come to taking a liking to you, for whatever reason I'm unsure of."

The princess' baby blues had never been wider, "You mean like a… crush?"

"Technically speaking… Yes. I have feelings for you, Princess."

Peach smiled, hugging the giant, "Oh Ganon, how sweet! Honestly, I wasn't sure if you were capable of having feelings for anyone!"

"Well, now you know I am. Now, leave me the hell alone."

"But why?"

"You said you'd leave me be if I told you. I've done my part, now hold up your end of the bargain."

Peach crossed her arms, "I don't think I will."

"Not very ladylike to go back on a deal."

"Not very kinglike to tell his maybe one-day queen to leave him the hell alone."

Ganondorf rose an eyebrow, "What are you implying?"

"That I'm giving you a chance. Merry Christmas, Ganondorf."


End file.
